Two's Company
by The Hero Link
Summary: An LoZ:OoT retelling. What if Malon went with Link on his journey across Hyrule. Will a friendship or something more survive through thick and thin? Loosely follows Zid's 'A Pair of Time.'
1. Many Meetings

_Two's Company_

_A Legend of Zelda Fan Fiction_

_by_

_The Hero Link_

**A/N - Hello everybody, I have not submitted a fan fiction in a while, mostly because I have not been very _timely_ with my updates. But, this is a time for change. In this fiction, while the main couple will be Link/Malon, the other ladies will probably go after Link, and in doing so will possibly go out of character. Hopefully I can avoid this problem, but if you see it, tell me so in a review and I will try to change it. As I said Link/Malon will be the main group described, and even though it will be a bit reluctant, Malon will join Link on his journeys around Hyrule. Sorry about the loooong A/N, but I just had to get a few points across! Whew! - A/N**

P.S. This story will borrow a bit from 'A Pair of Time', by Zid, but it will not copy it. !

_CHAPTER ONE: MANY MEETINGS_

_Hyrule Market, Day_

A great crowd of many people arose to the occasion. Festive music filled the crisp morning air. Bright and bland colors alike filled the view. The wonderful feeling of companionship abounded; everyone was the same. No one was looked down upon. They were all just living the Hylian dream. Today, one month away from the tenth anniversary of the King of Hyrule's 'Unification War', everyone wanted to get ready for the celebration. But, many things can occur in one month, and one might say no one could expect what should happen.

At that very moment a cloud seemed to form over the seemingly spontaneous sky. A few children looked up from their tattered shoes and gasped as the gate of the Hyrule Castle Town came down with as loud a _THUD _as anyone had heard in many a year. A twinge of fear groped through the people as they tried to regain their activities. They had known that a representative from the accursed Gerudo tribe was en route to see the King, and possibly discuss a decree of Unification.

"HYAAA," the Gerudo whipped, as his horse came to a gallop, and then a trot. A black horse, pure bred from the sands of the Gerudo desert. A beautiful horse indeed, with a flowing mane, and many symbols of the Tribe on its body. The Gerudo sent paining looks and sneers at the citizens of Hyrule.

"Hey! You're no diplomat, if I can still see," one old man objected, even through his wife's protesting.

The Gerudo came up to the man, and with a snaring look, "I'd like to see you say that to _this_," and with that he brought out his sword, "I am sure you'd like to talk to my sword. I am Ganondorf, prince of the Gerudo, and out of my way!" With that the prince rode on his black stallion to the castle area.

Once the prince Ganondorf was safely out of scene the same old man continued, shaking his fist, "I tell you Marium, this _diplomat _is only gonna bring us trouble, I'm sure of it."

_Hyrule Market, Evening_

The once ever-bustling Market had thinned out substantially by the time the sun was going down. Everyone had children, wives, or husbands to go home to. There were only three whole families left, and they were out in the shops, not in the market center. So when a peculiar farm girl named Malon walked up with her dad, Talon, no one though that much about it. Behind them Talon guided a couple of horses dragging several crates of milk. Talon indicated that he was about to start his rounds.

Talon walked up and down the streets and back alleys delivering everyone their weekly allowance of milk. And whether they wanted it or not. Talon chuckled heavily through his beard at a particular customer, but nothing came of it. Talon was not so sure why he had let Malon come along, but she was good at the 'sad eyes'. This was her first trip to the capital of Hyrule. Of course, she had been to Kakariko village before, but this was a whole new game. Hyrule Castle Town is a much bigger place than Kakariko is.

Talon returned from his rounds to see Malon, the bright red-headed ten year old sitting by a tree whistling her mothers song. "Malon," he got her attention and repeated, "Malon."

"Alright honey, I'm gonna get on the road to Hyrule Castle. It should take about an hour an' I'll be back. Then we'll check into one of these inns fer the night."

Malon responded with a quick hug and, "Get back soon dad." With that Talon left in a hurry, huffing and puffing to get his horses moving. Malon looked on and wondered if his dad would stay to his word. And she waited.

_Hyrule Market, Night_

A wolf cried out in a magnificent, mysterious howl as a shriek of wind paralleled its ambience. Malon shivered and bit her lip as the wind threatened to lower her internal temperature past its comfort zone. She gathered her body together next to the tree and huddled, hoping to preserve some of the warmth of her own. Her dad had not come back yet, and she feared for him, afraid that something had happened to him. But she would not venture out to the field, at least not without company.

But company can come from unexpected places. Just at that moment, a _flip, flip, flip_ was heard by Malon. Originally, she thought it might be Talon, but the sound was in the wrong direction for that. The sound grew louder and soon she saw a blonde haired boy walk into the town. He was clad in a beautiful meld of greens and even on his cap. He had blue eyes and an inquisitive look on his face.

"Hello, red haired girl," he said with a smile. Malon looked back and eyed him with a careful stare. He looked innocent, and the way he had greeted her had taken off guard. She wasn't sure exactly what to say, at least until a fairy sparkling with blue light flew out from under his cap. "Would you know where. . ." His eyes shifted down to his feet and then back to Malon.

"Um, is that. . .a fairy?" Malon asked, as she was interested now. The fairy buzzed from the forlorn boy to fly around her head, body and flew back to the fairy boy. His eyes looked like they had been concealing something.

"Is something wrong, fairy boy?"

"N-no, and why did you call me fairy boy?" he inquired. The fairy whispered something in his ear, and flew back to a few inches above his head.

_Link, I believe this girl is a Hylian, so be friendly okay. The princess is one too. This girl could help us_.

"Well, why did you call me red haired girl then," Malon responded, feigning sarcasm, "but. . .it was because that's one of the first things I noticed." Malon said the latter with as much sincerity as she could muster. She looked around and noticed that lights were now just beginning to shine out through the window sills. The light basked wonderfully against them.

Illuminating features, the green garb had a hint of emerald, with a lighter green pigment used for the short sleeves. The dual belts were light brown, but a dark brown wood _shield_ was strapped to his back. Malon also noticed a scabbard attached to a belt hanging diagonally to his chest. _Strange_, Malon thinks to herself.

Almost unwillingly Malon asks, "Uh, are you. . .from the. . . Ko. . .kiri forest, right?" Malon grows uncertain as the boy shifts his gaze back to the market entrance. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am from the forest," the fairy boy weakly states. Being socially infantile he doesn't hide his emotions or reasoning quite well. "Well, I'm okay, I guess. I. . . think that I killed someone I love. . ."

Malon's eyes widened a bit and she whispered, "A killer. Okay, he's definitely weird." The fairy, hearing this, wandered over to Malon's side of the empty market.

_Excuse me, but you must understand, he was _accused _of killing our guardian, the Great Deku Tree. It sent us here, we're on a mission for it._

_Okay_, Malon thought in her head, _first a killer, now the accused killer of a talking tree. This must get weirder. _ And yet it did. She figured that the questions had done enough damage themselves to the quivering boy, so she decided to ask of his name.

The boy stepped up and raised out his left arm. The fairy stuck behind. "My name is Link," the fairy boy piped up, and after his fairy had poked him, "and this is my fairy, Navi." Malon was a bit surprised by the quick introduction, but responded with an outstretched had and a hand shake followed by her own intro.

"I'm Malon, and I work at my dad's farm. You should have passed it on the way here. What exactly are you doing so far from your forest though," Malon wondered aloud. Her own innocence did not get in the way of her inquiry.

"Well, I'm here to see, a . . . Zelda, I believe that's the name. I need to tell her about the Ger. . .udo prince, Gan. . .non. . .dorf," Link stabbed back. Malon's eyes opened a bit wider.

"You need to go to the castle! That's great," Malon shot out, "'cause I need to get there too." Link looked on a bit hesitantly. "You see, my dad's delivering our ranch's milk to Hyrule Castle, and he should be done by now."

_Remember, Link. Parents are those who bond with their children after they are born. They are friends to you, much like Saria was, _Navi whispered. Saria was quite a sore subject to Link, but he had continued on, though he was altogether unsure whether he would see her again. He could still hear her voice echoing through the forest. But he had to hold up, for Malon's sake.

"Would you like me to find your _dad_," inquired Link after a slight whisper by Navi, "maybe he can help us too." Link smiled and looked Malon in the eyes. Malon looked back. This was her chance she supposed. She hadn't been able to be with a boy (or girl for that matter) of her age for the longest time. She could be with him, and help him find her dad, as well. It could be fun. . . couldn't it?

It came out of her in a similar way, "Uh. . .Link, do you think. . .that I could come with you." To make sure she got her point across the right way she continued, "At least so I could wake my dad."

Link responded instantly, being almost overjoyed by the question, "Sure Malon, you can come." The red haired girl took in the response and before she knew it she spoke up again.

"Link, you should go ahead, I think. I'll be after you, and you should have time to talk to the guards about the castle. Be careful!" The last came out a little unorthodox, but Malon didn't have the time to reconsider. "I'll get my stuff, and see you later, I guess."

An uncertain silence by the two acquaintances. Broken by Navi. _Come on Link, let's go, before it gets too dark_.

A faint smile is returned by Link who turns toward the Castle. "Navi's right, I'll go now!" Link waved a 'goodbye' to Malon, and he was off. Malon stood and grabbed her small backpack. _A friend. Maybe_. . .

**A/N – Well, I hope you liked the opening chapter. In the next, Link will have startling questions for Malon. Mom, dad, what are those? Silly kokiri. Let's hope that Malon can survive both the barrage of guards and of Links questions. Find out next time! Also feel free to review with corrections or hints. Will Malon & Link's friendship come? Again find out!**


	2. Trifling And Trusting

_Two's Company_

_A Legend of Zelda Fan Fiction_

_by_

_The Hero Link_

**A/N – Well, I'm glad that mostly everyone liked the first chapter, it makes me happy! I will attend to individuals in a minute. First of all, I will do my best to differentiate my story from that of the Zid story, as I don't wanna get in some kind of gigantic copyright infringement _thingy_. ; Anyway, the other thing is that the owl, Kaepora Gaepora will be flying everywhere giving 'advice' to the children like in the game. I don't know why that had to be mentioned, but Oh Well! To the reviews!**

**Chaos Wielder- well I'm glad that my characters are IC, as that's how I wanted it. NOW STAY THAT WAY! lol**

**Zid- as I said, I'll try to stay out of your stories way, and if I do overstep my boundaries, don't hesitate to smack me!**

**Alli-dunno- I will add humor to this fiction, _if it kills me_! Muahahahahahahahahahaha**

**. . . . 0.0; . . . . Oh and Malon won't be tormented by questions. . . don't you worry!– A/N**

– – –

_CHAPTER TWO: TRIFLING AND TRUSTING_

A field of green shadowed by the perfect night. Stars were shining in the sky as if beacons of a higher calling. The castle of Hyrule glistened and shined in the distance, like a maiden locked in some forsaken tower, far above all. There was many a terrace, tower, and the like, even two flying buttresses, coming out of the sides. A truly amazing sight. At the front, a drawbridge, surrounded by a moat. Yet above the drawbridge, a beautiful stained glass window, imposing the moonlit image on the inside. As an immortal, standing on the countryside, the castle stooped low, it's shadow covering all in this dark night.

There was an immense gate, cutting off the castle from the main road coming from the Hyrule capital city. A small Kokiri named Link sojourned to the gate. He wondered, would Malon really come? _She seemed like a nice girl, I guess_, thought Link, almost unconsciously. Link was trapped in a surreal world of thought. His mind grappled around the idea of people outside of his native Kokiri race. He did not really know much about the other peoples of Hyrule, only what he had heard from Saria, who had heard from the Great Deku Tree. Link cringed at the thought of the Deku Tree, it seemed to have been so long since the spider Gohma had been defeated by the edge of his sword.

He could almost relive the spurts of adrenaline pumping through into his veins as he vengefully hacked at the arachnid with hate. He didn't even know what extreme prejudice meant but he had used it to its full potential. For the first time in his life he didn't care about the well being of another creature, for the first time in his life Link had _eliminated _something. It was an efficient contest, as the spider seemed to have had pity in Link. It had made it a fair contest out of it. The darkness was a factor for both of them. Practically the only light in the cavernous chamber was Navi.

Yet, Link now only felt pity for the creature. It _was_ an agent for Ganondorf, but it didn't get put there for mass destruction. Or was it? Link was now torn between pity and hate, a razor thin line, that can be crossed quickly enough. He had been brought up as a Kokiri, so maybe he had a disposition to like _things_. But should he? Shouldn't he be able to absolutely hate something for trying to kill someone near to him, or should he have exceptions to the rule? He didn't have a true answer as of yet, but he was confident that it would come.

Link was brought out of his mind's eye as he drew closer to the gate. A grey-suited knight stood at attention at the gate. As Link came into view the guard got a look and shouted, "Hey, you boy! What business do you have at the Hyrule Castle?"

The _boy_, Link looked up from his intense thought, "Excuse me?" He looked on as the guard aligned his spear at his head.

"I _asked_ you if you had any business at the castle of Hyrule!" the guard retorted, losing his composure. He furrowed his brows at the small boy, confused at his clothes.

_Where the hell did this boy come from_, the guard wondered. He had an idea to get information out of this kid. _He looks gullible enough_.

"Actually kid, what did you come here for," the guard asked, masking a sneer, "you can tell me."

"Um, I don't think that I should tell you," Link answered, "I just need to see. . ."

"Oh, come on kid, just TELL ME!" the iron-plated soldier responded in a rage.

Just at that moment a strange bird flew over to a tree in the distance. It seemed to be a large owl. Dark brown in color, with splotches of white on its beautiful feathers. The owl seemed to think about something. It turned its head up and down. It noticed the boy and the angry guarda few yards ahead. It took its leave from the tree to fly. Fly. To right behind the boy in green. The guard's eyes widened as it saw the bird hovering behind the boy.

"Uh, kid. . . just. . . listen to m-m-me. . .okay," the guard hesitantly said, "don't turn. . ."

"You're direction will no longer be necessary, thank you," the _owl_ said. It flapped its large wings and brought out a large pair of talons. The guard cringed at the sight.

_I hate birds_, he thought in his panic.

"Oh, you don't have hide your thoughts, if you had a crossbow you would cut me down right here. You can't hide it from me, just release," the bird said, almost forcefully, "let the boy in green go through."

"I, but. . ." the guard stuttered, "but. . . orders, captain. . . promotion. . . I . . ." And with that the guard slumped against the grey brick wall, blending in well with the mortar. _They'll_ never notice. A jingle was heard upon his collapse and Link investigated, pulling out a golden key on a small ring of metal.

"That, I believe will open the door on the other side of these bars," the owl stated, as Link was looking desperately for a keyhole on the bars. He gestured with one of his talons, "Over _there_, boy. But, first I must introduce myself." At this the boy turned.

"I am Kaepora Gaebora. I have been instructed by the Fates to watch over you, at least for these years. . ."

"What do you mean by 'these years'?" Link responded, intrigued.

"Don't worry about that, right now. In time you will find out yourself," Kaepora calmly stated. "And about the _other_ guards I will say this, do not use your eye's but theirs'."

"But, how do I even get to the other _side_ of this wall."

"I'm afraid that I'm a bit strapped for time, and I must leave you to figure that out for yourself. I am quite sorry."

"But. . . if you were sent by Fate, then you must know what the Deku Tree wanted me to do. Please. . ."

"I am pleased to say that I do know about your quest, but now is not the time to do that, being the dead of night. Another time, when we will meet. Oh, and I do believe I see a girl coming this way. I bid you adieu, and goodnight!"

With that the great owl of old, Kaepora Gaebora was off in a flash. Flapping, flying, and out of the scene. As Link looked onto the horizon, the bird's ousting seemed to signal the rising of the sun. Link covered his eyes as he watched the bird fly east. To a lake in fact, but not that Link knew.

A newly familiar sight greeted Link after he had averted his eyes to look to the road. _It's Malon_, Link knew, _I'm glad she's finally here_.

"LINK," she panted, "I'm sorry I was late!"

"Why," was the simple reply, "you don't have to be sorry. I knew you'd be here."

Malon wondered, _Does he trust me_. "How could you have known that I would come?" Malon said aloud, "I didn't have to." A lie. She knew that she couldn't get through the night.

"I knew you would come, because. . . I could get by the guards for you. . . and you need your. . ._ dad_."

"So you're saying that I couldn't get past the guards myself. . ."

"Uh. . .no. . ."

"Sure, well, I guess I'll have to show you myself."

Malon marched up to the slumped guard and gasped, "L-Link, did you do this? Is he dead!"

"Um . . I don't think he's dead, but, I didn't do it. It was an owl."

"Oh, do you really think I'm gonna believe an _owl _did this! Honestly!" At this, Navi flew up to the girl and whispered.

_Listen, he is not lying okay. He can sometimes be dense, but he wouldn't lie, to anyone. Trust me, I know. When we were in our guardian. . ._

"What. . .go. . .on. . ." Malon returned.

_He nearly killed us _both_ but I never lost faith in him, not just because Fate brought us together, but because _I _trusted him. You should trust him too_.

Malon looked at Link, who was curiously looking at a cliff base, seeing something, thinking. "Uh. . .fairy boy, sorry I doubted you. I should have. . .thought about my words."

Link gestured his way, and both Malon and Navi came over. "Malon, I think about my words too, but they don't always come out right. But . . . now's not the time to talk about trust. Navi, can you look at this vine."

Malon's left eyebrow flipped up as Navi returned, "Uh, sure." She flew over to the cliff side, looking, "I see a saturated vine, possibly supplemented by too much rain, sunlight, or both."

"Do you think it could support my weight, Navi," Link asked.

"Whoa, whoa, fairy boy where are you going with this one?" Malon interjected. "Why climb the cliff?"

"Well, you see beyond those bars at the gate, that door. I got the key to it, from the guard," Link pointed out, "I have to get _in _there to get to the castle. There's no other way, as I can see it."

"That seems to be an excellent hypothesis, Link," Navi added. "The vine should hold your weight."

"And if it doesn't. . ." Malon said, "what would happen, Navi."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Link shot back to Malon, "just worry about _this_." Link handed over the key to her.

"Why give it to me?"

"Because, if I climb the cliff, you have to come too."

"You think I can climb it, really?"

"If I can, you can. I trust you."

"That's an interesting philosophy. Trust. I don't know. . ."

"Well, I'll start climbing then!"

"Wait! I. . . I guess I'll come with you. But you better not let me fall." Link started to get his footing and was off.

"I won't. Convincing you is harder than climbing this cliff." Link was almost halfway up.

"HEY! I heard that. I'll get there faster than you!" With that she ran to the cliff base.

"Um. . . Malon, I would wait until he's up there," the fairy cautiously said.

"No way! Navi, you can fly, I'm getting there faster than him!" Malon started to climb the base. She was closing in on Link when he slumped over the edge. However no winner's retort was heard. He simply peeped his head down the cliff and looked down at the advancing Malon.

When she was about to reach the top her hand missed a hold and flailed about her. She smacked a rock with her hand and it fell off harmlessly, but a small red eye was seen. A snake peered out and saw Malon. It hissed and went to strike it's target. Malon gave a yelp of fear and looked up to Link. The guard stirred in his unconsciousness.

"Link HELP ME!" she screamed up to the Kokiri boy, who put out his hand.

"Malon you've gotta grab my hand. Now, come on." The snake inched its way closer. Malon then stuck out her flailing hand and laced her fingers with his. The grip grew strong and she looked up for more direction.

"Malon, I need you to grab my _other _hand now."

"You mean the one I have in the vine."

"Yes! Come on!"

"I don't wanna fall Link!" Malon felt a tear run down her face, "I don't trust you yet!" More tears followed.

"I won't letcha fall! Just grab it!" Link answered. "You don't have to trust me, you just have to grab my hand."

"O. . okay, I'll grab it, but I'm scared!" _He gives trust, but doesn't ask for it. Who is this . . . Link? _"I TRUST YOU!"

Her voice echoed through the valley and a few guards uncomfortably shifted their gear. _Hmm. . . probably nothing, _they thought. Even the owl heard the voice, when it reached his ears, he stopped and looked back. _Is this really the Hero? _He turned and continued.

Malon finally managed to unfetter her fingers from the vine, and they grabbed onto Link's hand for dear life. "Okay, hang on Malon!" Link then pulled with all his childish might and up Malon came. She was pulled over the edge and onto Link in no time. "I'm glad you're okay," Link sighed, as Malon breathed heavily, on top of Link. When she noticed their position, a few moments later they separated bodies. _I guess he's innocent too._

"Link. . . th. . .thanks. I wouldn't have survived without. . .you."

"I'm sure you would've. . ."

"Oh don't lie, just say. . ."

". . . okay . . ." Link continued.

"I'm g. . .glad that you saved me," Malon's voice then softened, "I'm g. . .glad that y. . .you. . .care about. . .me." She then got up and lost some of her self control falling back on Link and hugging him wit a fever. _Okay Malon, get some self control_, as Malon pushed herself off of Link to her own surprise. Link had a vacant expression, one of controlled restraint, but happiness crept into his expression and he laughed to himself. Malon somehow wasn't embarrassed by what she had done. _Hey, he deserved it, I guess. He did save me_. She clarified her actions and got her senses back.

"Hey, Link, you in there," Malon laughed, "come on fairy boy. We've got some guards to get by." The red haired maiden then dragged Link to the gate. "Well, this looks fun. Let's go sleepy head." With that the twosome and a fairy were down the ladder in no time.

At once the ground was right below their feet, Malon gracefully turned the key through the heavy metal door. Upon some pushing by Link, the door creaked open. The three peeked out and saw a countryside road plagued by guards. They all stood at attention such as the first had. _Creepy,_ Link thought.

Above, on raised ground, one of the guards saw them. "HEY YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Link scraped out, "Um. . . I think that we should. . . GO!"

. . . TO BE CONTINUED

– – –

**Muahahahaha, a cliff hanger! This is the longest chapter of a story that I have ever written. I hope that, even though the last bit was a little fluffy/OoC, the two were IC for most of this chapter. Also I hope that the owl bit will have gotten at least a chuckle out of y'all. In closing, Zid, keep a lookout for my fic, and if anything goes awry just tell me, alright. Well, if everyone is happy, I will go about and plan tomorrow's (hopefully) update. YAY! R&R!**


End file.
